Sandy Coves Convalescent Home
(interior) (dock diner northwest) (shipwreck west) |footer = Sign for Sandy Coves }} Sandy Coves Convalescent Home is a still active skilled nursing facility located in Salem, now part of the Commonwealth in 2287. Background This small nursing home within Salem provided automated care for its elderly residents.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.329: "'4.06 SANDY COVES CONVALESCENT HOME''' ''A nursing home for the elderly, the residents of Sandy Coves have been experiencing the very best in automated care now for over 200 years. The front desk terminal (Novice) near the book return terminal has locations of residents’ keys to open the adjacent safes. Hunt for all six, and claim the contents (mainly chems) from the safes. Watch for a synth ambush on your way out." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) The care may have been adequate here - perhaps more so, as residents didn't have to tend with the food shortages and civil strife - but the residents were considered more stock than charges. In fact, it was due to the automated care itself that the people here would occasionally leave the premises; perhaps it was more due to the automation than any lack of empathy or morality that left residents undersupervised and alone. This is most evident in the effort the facility took to keep their charges on the premises. Instead of hiring more staff (something that might not have been an option), they constructed a fake bus stop right across the street from their main entrance. As for their staff, the biggest complaint seemed to be that the robotic attendants kept forgetting to check the bus stop prop for residents who wandered off, or as the orderlies put it, "escaped" - something that sooner or later would garner the attention of the local police.Sandy Coves Convalescent Home terminal entries; Terminal, Security Alerts One of the more regular "escapees" was a resident named Gladys, a retired soldier who would do this if only just to remind the staff that she was still dangerous. She even had a stash of frag grenades in her room. On Saturday morning, October 23, 2077, the radiation from the nuclear detonations of the Great War swept through the facility, killing most where they were: tending the kitchen, relaxing and socializing, lying in bed, smoking out back, locked in the bathroom (one of the nurses may have been on drugs – specifically jet) or, in Gladys' case, at the mock bus stop. For the next two hundred years, the facility remained derelict and ignored, the automated attendants still "minding" their now skeletal wards. Still, one resident may have lived a life after the apocalypse. The building has become a sanctuary for house cats, and synths recently infiltrated the place for an unknown reason. Layout Exterior The entrance to the convalescent home faces northwest towards the coast, and the nearby sign is lit by a spotlight, so as to be visible at night. Standing on the opposite side of the road is a bus shelter, on the bench of which lies a walking cane and a suitcase containing random loot. Interior At the entrance of the building is the main reception area, with a Mister Handy serving as the "front desk attendant." He will greet the Sole Survivor upon entering for the first time, and if the Sole Survivor manages to convince the attendant that they are checking in, by passing an easy speech check, he will allocate them the room formerly occupied by Gladys and give the Sole Survivor her key. A book return terminal stands on the eastern wall next to a (Novice) locked door leading to a toilet containing minor loot. The main corridor leads north and slightly west with a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. On the reception desk is a (Novice) locked terminal that will open a cabinet with a syringer rifle, a Massachusetts Surgical Journal and an assortment of chems and stimpaks. Next to the cabinet are the residents' safes, which contain an assortment of medical items. The safes are locked and can not be picked, though keys for the individual safes are hidden in each resident's room. A detailed list of hiding places for each individual key is available on the aforementioned terminal, which reads as follows: * Catherine, 205: By her cat bowls (Catherine's key) * Edward, 106: Next to his typewriter (Edward's safe key) * Ethel, 203: Under her paint brush (Ethel's safe key) * Margaret, 104: Under a bag of fertilizer (Margaret's safe key) * Mortimer, 101: Next to favorite boat model (Mortimer's safe key) * Randall, 201: Under his pillow (Randall's safe key) Also on the terminal is a specific note about Gladys's activities and entering her room, either using her key or picking the (Novice) locked door, will reveal that she seems to have gained her skills while serving in the military. Her room contains, among other items, a combat knife, Army fatigues and helmet, a military cap, trifolded and free-standing American flags and a number of military propaganda posters. After venturing inside and back to reception, a group of synths will enter. The front desk attendant robot will attempt to welcome them, at which point the synths will become hostile and open fire on the robot. The robot attendants will then try to defend the facility but will likely be overwhelmed unless protected by the player character. The front desk attendant robot, in particular, will almost always be destroyed. Additionally, the synths will target and kill the 'enemy presence' in the home which are the two cats unless stopped by the player character. Inhabitants * Front desk attendant * Sandy Coves attendant ;Former inhabitants Notable loot * Massachusetts Surgical Journal issue #3 - Behind a locked security door, behind and to the left of the front desk. Hack the reception desk terminal (Novice) to open it. * A syringer rifle and a pax syringe - In the same location as above. * Medical supplies - In the residents' safes next to the locked security door. * Four overdue books: ** One can be found in Margaret's room (room with potted plants) on top of the toilet. ** Three can be found in Edward's room (room with typewriter) on the dresser, by the skeleton on the bed and by the foot of the bed. * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes: ** One can be found in the dining area on the floor next to a skeleton on the west side of the middle table. ** One can be found in the smaller upstairs lounge area (room with television, two couches and bowling pins) in a small box between the entrances to the room. * Gladys's room key - If the player character passes the front desk attendant's speech check, this is given to them, otherwise it can be taken from the remains of the attendant if killed by the synths. Related quests Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Companion reactions * Cait: "What the hell's wrong with these robots? Don't they realize they're takin' care of corpses?" * Danse: "These robots are completely ignoring that their charges have passed away. There must be a fault in their programming." * Nick Valentine: "At least it looks like they died peacefully." * Hancock: "Dying in your bed. That's no way to go." * Deacon: "Well, at least they died in bed." * X6-88: "More relics of the pre-war world." * MacCready: "Wonder if these folks died of old age or baked when the rads hit?" * Piper: "You think these folks died in the blasts?" * Preston Garvey: "They probably never even knew what happened." * Curie: "The initial casualties of the bombs must be staggering." * Codsworth: "Poor things. I'm sure all they wanted was to go peacefully in their sleep." * Strong: "Nothing live here for long time." Notes * The events which occur upon entering the location for the first time are controlled by an unmarked quest entitled "Sandy Coves Quest," editor ID DN120, form ID . * Regardless of the player character's relationship with the Institute, the synths will always be hostile towards the Mister Handies and the cats. * The synth leader will be tagged as the boss for this location, so eliminating that synth will mark the location as "cleared." * Codsworth, Paladin Danse, Preston, Deacon and Curie will hate it if the player character loots and then leaves this location. Piper, Hancock and Valentine dislike it. * In Mortimer's room is a model of Swan's boat. It cannot be interacted with. * Each of the residents has a personal safe in their names behind the reception desk. * The pristine suitcase in Gladys's room is purely decorative. It has no inventory and cannot be interacted with. Appearances The Sandy Coves Convalescent Home only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The orientation of the interior does not align with the exterior. You enter the building facing southeast, but you face north when inside. * One of the windows on the second floor just above the entrance is not toned like all the other windows in the cell. You can see low-level quality world through this window. Gallery FO4 Sandy Coves front desk.png|Front desk FO4 Sandy Coves cafeteria.png|Cafeteria FO4 Sandy Cove safes.png|Safes FO4 Sandy Coves lounge.png|Lounge FO4 Sandy Coves hallway.png|Hallway FO4 Sandy Coves Margaret room.png|Margaret's room FO4 Sandy Coves Edward room.png|Edward's room FO4 Sandy Coves Randall room.png|Randall's room FO4 Sandy Coves clean room.png|Clean room FO4 Sandy coves MSJ5.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal Swan's boat SCCH.jpg|Swan's boat miniature in Mortimer's room Sandy Coves Vault-Tec lunchbox 1.jpg|Vault-Tec lunchbox in upstairs lounge area Sandy Coves Vault-Tec lunchbox 2.jpg|Vault-Tec lunchbox in downstairs dining area Fo4 Randall.jpg|Randall's safe key under his pillow Mortimer's safe key.jpg|Mortimer's boat. Key on the same board Ethel's_safe_key.jpg|Ethel's brushes. Key under the paintbrush Margaret's safe key.jpg|Margaret's safe key, under the bag of fertilizer Catherine's_safe_key.jpg|Catherine's key, by the cat bowls Edward's_safe_key.jpg|Edward's safe key, next to this typewriter SCCH_book_return_terminal.jpg|Book return terminal, reception area References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Санаторий «Сэнди-Коувс» uk:Санаторій «Сенді-Коувс»